Tony's Place
by Leigh59
Summary: After a career ending injury Tony leaves to try and start a new life away from his friends. But Tony being Tony trouble soon finds it's way into his life. Guest from the BAU. Because I can. Some swears will pop up.
1. Chapter 1

_I wish they were mine as do we all. Alas we only make review, and I am happy enough with those._

 _For those of you that P.M. me about my story "dinghy" never fear I will not let if die. Right now the next chapter is with my Beta. Lovely lady that she is has her hands full right now and when she gets back to her good old self (not saying she is old) just a bit under the weather. She will send me the next chapter then I will post it._

 _THis little story should keep you happy (I hope until then." Nine chapters are done working on the last two. this story is not Beta'd. So please be kind. Leigh_

He knew his career was over the second the bullets hit him. He heard them first, then he felt them. His thigh and one in his knee, he knew his knee was shattered, and it just had to be his good knee. At the moment the only thing he wanted was a clear shot so he could shoot the bastard. When he heard a shot sing out he knew that Gibbs' aim was perfect, like there was any doubt once a Marine always a Marine.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs says as he squats down to be closer to his agent. Seeing the wounds he starts to apply pressure on both his thigh and his knee. Hearing Tony groan Gibbs whispers softly. "I know Tony."

"Boss. I really could use some coffee and maybe an ice pack." Tony tells him with an other groan.

Gibbs looks at Tony and sees a sheen of sweat across his forehead. " Where's that ambulance?" He yells as he applies more pressure on Tony's knee, and thigh.

"Pulling up now, boss." Ellie answers.

He looks at Tony and frowns. "You still don't have permission, now open your eyes."

"Just concentrating on breathing, in and out, boss." Tony replies then opens his eyes to look at Gibbs with a smile that fails miserably

"Good, you do that." Gibbs tells him softly.

He bypasses the stairs and takes the elevator up to the second floor. He looks down into the empty bullpen knowing that the team is out on a case, he wants one last look for memory sake.

Walking with the cane Gibbs made for him it still took a long time, his knee would never be the same. He was done with field work there was no way he was ever going to be able to go back out in the field, especially with the brace that he had to wear everyday just to walk.

He knew one thing though he would not ride a desk, being a desk jockey was not something that he was willing to do, not now, not ever.

Accepting the offered seat from Vance he stretched his leg out in front of him and grimaced slightly. "Director thank you for seeing me." He reaches into his inner suit pocket and takes out a plain white envelope, then hands it to him.

"I brought you formal my resignation. I'm no good to you as a field agent and I'd drive everyone crazy if I had to jockey a desk. It's better this way."

"I'm sorry to see you go Tony, of course you'll get one hundred percent disability. Liked we talked about. Do you know what you are going to do?"

"No idea, I'll think of something. All I know is that I want to go somewhere green and peaceful. I have a few options before I decide."

"If I can be of any help, just ask Tony."

Standing he exhales slowly as hands Vance his service weapon, ID and badge. "Thank you Leon." he replies as he offers his hand. "And thanks for cutting through the paperwork so I can keep my federal gun license."

"I'd rather not have to bail you out of jail Tony, this way you're legal." He tells him as he firmly shakes his hand, he hands him his license to carry with his retired NCIS ID.

He didn't linger as he walked out of the building, He had talked to Gibbs the night before they had said their good-byes. He told Gibbs that once he was settled he would let him know were he was, in time. Yes he knew it was selfish but he needed time to get over the loss of never being able to work in a career that he loved. His days of being an agent or even a cop were over for good.

Opening the door to his new car, a car he really hated, for he no longer could drive a stick shift. No working knee meant no clutch pedal. He slipped on his sunglasses, tapped the on button for the jazz/ blues station, then put the car in gear.

The breeze felt good the further he drove the warmer and greener it got. Stopping for lunch and the need to stretch it felt good and sad at the same time.

He wanted to put miles between his past and his future. He talked with two of his old college friends one settled in Ohio the other in a small boarder city between Tennessee and Georgia. He liked Ohio but he winters there were harsh, Tennessee's not so much as he could tell from the reading he had done.

It had once been said, that his friend Mathew Clark Jefferson was good ole boy and dumb as a pile of rocks. The last person that said that woke up with three teeth missing, he was as tall as Tony, but thirty pounds heavier all muscle. Matt was so laid back, people had a habit of misjudging him. They had become fast friends at Ohio State they soon realized they were a lot alike. Both smart, played sports and they liked the ladies. They had some of the same classes it was easier to study and bounce things off of each other. Matt had set his dreams on becoming a lawyer, he was well on his way before a twist of fate brought is dreams to a screeching halt. His father was murdered in a car jacking gone bad and because the police work was sloppy they had to drop the charges. It was then he decided to become cop, he kept his major, it would be a good to have but he knew that he would never practice law.

He worked from the bottom up. He was no one's fool he wanted to learn the right way to do things. He took night classes and paid attention when the older cops talked, he became a sponge. It didn't take him long to move up the ranks, the goal in his minds eye was to go back home and try and make a difference. He didn't want to be the police chief, that was politics. He wanted to be a cop, he wanted to be a detective, a good one.

Tony walked into the police station leaning heavily on his cane, after driving for a few hours he was stiff, the cane helped walking just a little and moving helped too.

"Can I help you?" the desk officer asks as he gives Tony the once over, not being to secretive about it either. The scowl on his face was a dead give-a-way.

"I'd like to see Detective Jefferson please, could you tell him that Tony is here." Tony answered smiling as he gave the man the once over too, only Tony wasn't blatant about it.

"You can sit over there." He tells him motioning over to the wooden bench.

"Thank you officer Costa." he replies smiling the fuck you smile, he saves for the most obnoxious people he comes across. Cops like him are what makes life harder for the rest of them. He thinks as he slowly lowers himself onto the hard bench.

"Tony!" Matt calls out to his friend as he comes closer.

He gets to his feet with the help of the cane and pushing himself off of the bench.

"You look great." Tony says as he offers his hand.

Matt smiles as he ignores the offered hand as he hugs Tony instead. Pulling back he examines his friend. "You look tired. Come on back you can meet the rest of the guys in the unit."

"Detective, we aren't suppose to let anyone back there without the Chief clearing it." The officer reminds him.

"I'll take the heat Joe." Matt tells him then focuses all of his attention on Tony.

It doesn't take long to get to the squad room. Tony looks around, it looks like every other bullpen he has ever been in. "How bad is it Tony?" He asks once he is seated next to his desk

"I'm stiff today, too much driving." Tony answers then groans as he lowers himself into the hard metal chair.

"You carrying?" He asks after seeing the tell tail sign of a shoulder holster

"Yeah, still have my federal license. I'm still on a lot of perps 'I want you dead' list. The bosses thought it was safer for everyone, they let me keep it. So while I'm here I might as well tell you and who ever else needs to know."

"I'll need a copy of your license for our records."

"Not a problem." Tony tells him as he reaches for his wallet.

After all of the paper work is completed Matt brings Tony over to meet the chief.

"So you're Tony DiNozzo? I've heard a lot about you."

"Yes sir, some of it good I hope."

"All of it good, call me Brian. Are you staying around for a while or are you just passing."

"To be honest with you I'm looking for a place to call home. I can't work as an agent or a cop anymore."

After talking for a few more minutes Tony and Matt leave the chief's office, it didn't take long to introduce him to the rest of the squad.

"Let's go eat, I'm hungry."

A nice little restaurant some tables, booths and counter service a good mix. Matt led the way to a table in the diner.

"The foods not bad here, nothing fancy like you can get in DC. Just simple and filling. Except for the Italian now that's just awful, Sarah-Jane uses jar sauce and over cooks the pasta. Makes me miss your cooking all the more." Matt tell him.

"Making a marinara from scratch takes time Matt, maybe she doesn't have the time with everything else she has to cook."

"Still defending the underdog I see, no matter. I was telling my partner that when the cooks would leave for vacation we would have to fend for ourselves in the frat house.

That is until you hit the kitchen sometimes if I close my eyes and think back I can almost remember tasting all that great food."

Tony bit into a piece of potato then blinked a few times, it needed salt.

Matt chuckled. "This place is for sale, there is an apartment upstairs four bedrooms. A large living room lots of good light and the kitchen isn't to bad either."

Tony couldn't help but smile. "Really, tell me more?"

"Her son wants her to move in with him and his family, he has a in-law attachment to his house all ready for her. Her husband died last year and well you know how it is."

He nodded as he took another bite of the chicken. "You don't have to decide right now, look around see if you want to settle down here or move someplace else. It would be nice having you around, the high school could use a coach too, ours is not so good."

"Anything else you want to add to sweeten the offer for me to stay here?"

"My wife's sister is coming to visit, you remember Angela don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take much convincing. After being introduced to Sarah-Jane, she shows him around the diner and the apartment. Both were clean and neat as he expected. The kitchen could use a few updates but other than that it looked like a good place to settle down. He always enjoyed cooking, he just never had the chance to do it with the job he had. It would give him something to do, a place to call home and he would be near a good friend.

After the papers were signed he closed the diner for three weeks, a major cleaning of the kitchen to make room for the new stove, oven, and central work station. Then he replaced some of the tables in the dinning room same style just newer ones. That room was also given a good thorough cleaning.

The ladies that worked in the newly christened Tony's, didn't appear too happy at first. That was until they all sat down and had a talk.

"I asked you ladies to come in today because you are the ones in the know. What sells and what doesn't. Who the trouble makers are and which customers need a discount for their meals, because they need the extra help. Who are the pains in the butt that no matter what they order, will complain."

Hearing this the four ladies laughed. "I know that you all take turns in the kitchen and waiting tables. You have a system that works for you and I'm not going to change it. The only difference being that I will be doing most of the cooking."

Seeing the look of relief on their faces Tony smiles slightly. Looking at the older of the woman, a woman in her late fifties. She gave off the vibes of don't mess with me or I'll take you to the woodshed. "Miss Sally." He starts for everyone called her 'Miss Sally', is a force to be reckoned with as tall as him with a good fifty pound more, her skin the perfect shade milk chocolate. "I was hoping that you would continue baking the pies, brownies, and cakes for the restaurant. I'll offer the same deal to you for the church baking, your church club pays cost for the ingredients, except for the Christmas baking then I pay for all of them. You can use the ovens and the kitchen just like before."

She smiled broadly hearing him, then nodded her head. "Deal." she tells him the offers her hand.

The other three ladies were a few years younger but not by much, Helen, Louisa being sisters shared their love of blue hair rinse they reminded him of retired southern woman from a generation passed. The grandmothers that liked to watch the groups of men and women reenacting the Civil War.

Gloria being the youngest and a sister to Miss Sally, though you couldn't tell. Standing five feet even and weighing one hundred pounds soaking wet. A tiny thing, she can lift a twenty-five pound bag of flour like it weighed five pounds.

It felt good, the ladies were family and soon accepted him as part of theirs. So he was not in the least bit surprised when on their first afternoon while there was a lull with customers in the restaurant.

Helen brought him a cup of tea while he was slicing some onions. "Can we talk for a few minutes please, Tony."

He looked at her sensing a bit of in her voice apprehension he nodded slightly and wiped his hands on his apron . "Is something wrong Helen?"

"Matty said you were no one's fool." she replies softly.

Tipping his head to one side, he sips some of his tea. "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you and lets see if I can help."

"It's about Benny, my boy."

A fond smile crosses Tony's face hearing the boy/man's name. A twenty-five year old man with TBI it just took him longer to do things. He went from being a bright normal boy of fifteen with a bright future to a man/child with a limited future, all because a school field trip had gone horribly wrong. He had been hired to work in the restaurant the day he "finished school". He washed dishes, stocked the shelves. Any work the ladies found they couldn't, a good hard worker someone Tony had no problems with at all.

A concerned looked crosses over Tony face. "Is he sick do I need to hire someone to help until he gets better?"

"No, no he's fine. We were wondering if he needs to go work at the center for disabled adults? My husband and I weren't sure if you were going to keep him on."

"Why wouldn't I ? He works hard and I have no problems with his work. I do want to sit down with you and your husband about him though. He needs to start saving for the future, if we set up an account for him some sort of retirement account of sorts, if he deposits twenty a week I'll add ten to it."

She shakes her head not believing her ears. "But why? I don't understand."

"I know he has older siblings that will make sure he is cared for when you are no longer here. He will need his own money so he can feel like a man not a child."

"Has he said some thing to you?"

"What one man says to another in private Helen, is not something that I'm going to share especially with his mother."

She pats his cheek softly. "You're a good boy Tony, even if you are a Yankee."

"And you're a good mom." He replies then leans over and kisses her cheek.

It was by word of mouth it took less than a month before the small restaurant was busy once again. Simple honest food like they were used to plus a few more offerings that they weren't. The one thing he did change was soup always homemade and it was offered daily not just when it rained.

The place was always packed on Wednesdays that was the day he offered Italian fare with freshly made Italian bread that Miss Sally made.

Matt closed his eyes and licked his lips. "I've just had a flashback to the frat house." Then he put another fork full of lasagna in his mouth.

"You and me both, we'd be so much younger and healthy again." Tony tells him as he watches his friend eat as he leans against the sink in the busy restaurant.

Sunday was only a half day they opened only for brunch, on Mondays they were closed it gave Tony a chance to rest his knee and the ladies a chance to do what they needed to do in their homes. What he liked most about not opening on Mondays it gave him an opportunity to work on new recipes.

While his dinner simmered he took the time to read the latest letter from Gibbs, short and to the point just like him. It was still nice to know what was going on back in D.C. . Ducky's letters on the other hand required a cup of tea and a few of his own cookies on the table even before he opened the envelope. They always brought back warm memories of the man in question.

McGee was not the letter type of person he sent emails to him, he also hacked into his computer, (with permission) and repaired any and all problems that he had. Up to and including the inventory program that Tony had purchased for the restaurant. According to McGee the program was not worth the money that he had paid for it. Thinking of McGee, he showed up about four months after he had moved in. He stayed for three days "fixing" the computer. In other words he replaced Tony's desktop with a new on that he acquired then set up the internet. He had no idea what he did and he knew better than to ask. Tony did remember smiling when Tim told him he would have the fastest internet in town. So McGee wrote a new program for him it covered all the expenditures for the business. Food, utilities, payroll, insurance everything was covered. It was like having McGee doing the books for him all of the time. All he had to do was enter the information the program did the rest.

On a early Sunday afternoon Tony silently swore as he banged his head on the pipe, he was laying on his back under the sink.

"I'm sorry I caused all this trouble Tony." Ben tells him.

"No sweat, accidents happen. I've dropped a knife down the sink before."

"Can I talk to you while you're under there?"

"Sure Ben, what's up?"

" Why do you always call me Ben and everyone else calls me Benny?"

"You told me that you didn't like to be called Benny remember?, and Benjamin doesn't suit you, Ben does. Just like Tony suits me and Anthony not so much. Only two people call me Anthony my father and a dear friend Dr. Mallard, I call him Ducky."

"I wish more people would call me Ben, Benny is for a kid not a grown up."

"Then tell them, I'll tell the crew and get you a new name tag okay?"

"Thanks I'd like that. I know I'm slow and I'll never get better not like I was before the accident."

"As far as I'm concerned you're doing a good job, don't worry about what other people think. Is there something else you want to talk about?" Tony asks as his hand comes out from under the sink feeling for a wrench.

"I want to make my mother a jewelry box for Christmas, I've been saving I bought the kit at the rehab center I go to. But I want to make it myself, but need a place to make it and I think some help, I don't want to make any mistakes. I have it in my locker downstairs."

A loud damn is what Ben hears from Tony in reply. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you Tony."

Tony grins before he says anything . "No, no, not you Ben I banged my head on the pipe, again, at least I'm all done now. As for the box ask the man coming into the kitchen behind you. And don't be frightened, Ben this is my old boss, Gibbs. He was a Marine he always walks softly, just like Molly, my cat, softly and silently." He tells him smiling.

Tony's hand came out from under the sink only to wipe the dirt on his pants. Before the rest of the him comes out, he takes his time to get on his feet.

Hearing Ducky start to fuss brings a smile to Tony's face. "Anthony I am glad to see that you are wearing your brace on your knee."

" Ducky, this is Ben, he works for me."

"Hello Benjamin, it's very nice to meet you."

"Same to you sir." Ben replies softly.

"Just retrieving a knife, boss, Ben dropped one in by accident."

"It happens. I'll install a basket with smaller holes while I'm here, that should help."

Tony knows it's just better in the long run just to let Gibbs have his way when it came to certain things. "You didn't let the cat out did you?"

One look at Gibbs face was enough to get an answer. "Habit ." Tony adds as Gibbs disappears under the sink double checking the work that Tony had just completed.

"How did you know, he was here?" Ben asks a little bit in awe.

"I always know when Gibbs is close by." A smiling Tony answers.

" Now tell me Anthony, do you have a proper pot for tea?"

Tony just nods before he reaches into his cabinet, pulling out a cream colored teapot with thistles as the pattern. "You'd be amazed what you can find in small out of the way consignment shops around here Ducky, I'm told this pattern was made exclusively for the Scottish market."

"Indeed it was, I remember mother having the same pot in my younger days."

Not long after the four men were enjoying tea and coffee, the plate of cookies that Tony put on the table was soon demolished

"Boss, Ben here would like some help with a jewelry box he is making for his mother."

Gibbs nodded. "If you have it here I can take a look at it and help you if you like?"

Ben wastes no time as he leaves the table. Tony catches Ducky's questioning eye.

"TBI, Ducky when he was in high school. His mother works for me, they were afraid that I was going to let him go because of his disability, he is a good worker and is learning how to be a prep cook. And before you ask Boss, we already started his own retirement account of sorts, he puts twenty a week in the account I put ten. I take care of my own."

"Just like you've always done Tony."

"Are you staying long?"

"Just for a few nights we are going to pick up some lumber Jethro ordered. It seams some long forgotten trees were retrieved from a stream, the lumber is well seasoned and perfect. For some project he wants to do."

The ladies enjoyed their visit, Ducky charmed them recounting stories of some of Tony's heroic deeds. As for Gibbs and his gruff exterior it didn't faze any of the ladies at all, as he helped Tony build an raised herb garden in his small back yard.

Tony served them a meal meatloaf with potatoes along with a spinach salad on Tuesday night. Handing the gravy to Gibbs Tony frown slightly. "You didn't have to work on the list you know."

"I wanted to, less you have to do. Or hire someone to do it for you."

A simple thank you was said in reply before Ducky commandeered the conversation for the remainder of the meal. They left Wednesday morning not long after breakfast with a fully packed lunch and enough snacks to last until they stopped for the night. They didn't stop on the way back bypassing Tony completely by taking the most direct route.

The days passed quickly and Tony felt at home he was liked and respected by almost everyone in town. Except for one officer Costa, who always gave him a sour look when ever he brought food over to Matt and his detectives to try out. He liked to think of them as his testers, except for the fact they were cops and would eat anything. The woman in the squad were even worse they always complained there wasn't enough.

The feeling that he got from Costa was enough for him to do a little investigating of his own. Logging on to a few police sights he did some research on one Officer Joseph Costa. It didn't take him long to get the man's full history where he came from and his standing as an policeman. What bothered Tony most of all way that he couldn't get over the feeling that the man just couldn't be trusted. There was something about him that just felt wrong off like he was hiding something. He called in a few favors to get some more information on him. It didn't take him long to get a complete picture to of the man, the one thing he found out was that he wasn't trusted at his last place he worked as a policeman. He left with a lot of unanswered questions and lingering doubt as to his honesty. Too many things happened that shouldn't have when ever he was on duty, just how many time can a prisoner end up dead because of a careless mistake. The last count was three, not to mention lost forms and missing evidence. There was also no proof just lingering doubt. As far as Tony was able to find out nothing had happened like that here. But then the man had only been here for a year, only time would tell.

It was a cold, wet afternoon when a tall African-American man came into the diner with a boy around ten by his side. The man looked tired and lost, the boy looked like he needed a hot meal and a bath. Tony gave him the once over from his seat at the counter.

With a menu in hand he slowly walks over to the booth the man had chosen to sit in. He doesn't waste time with niceties being an agent for so many years it was always better to stop trouble before it started. "Are you UA?"

The man looks a bit surprised that Tony would know the acronym. "No, no, I was just let go a week ago, still finding my bearings."

"I wanted to make sure, I'm Tony DiNozzo NCIS, medically retired ." He informs the man then offers his hand. Tony could tell the man was telling the truth, an honest reply with no holding back there were no tells in the man for hiding or being afraid.

"I'm Tom Morris, this is my son Adam."

"Are you passing through or are you looking for a place to stay?" He asks echoing the same words that were said to him when he first stepped foot in the town.

"What I need is a job, work for me and a place to stay so I can raise my son."

"What did you do in the corps? And before you ask, it's your hair cut only a Marine has a cut like that." Tony says with a smile.

"I'm auto mechanic I can fix most anything."

Tony just smiles then calls over his shoulder "Miss Sally, can you please come here for a minute?"

Sally frowns as she wipes her hands on her apron then she come into the dinning area. "What do you need Tony, I've got pies in the oven."

"Is your lazy no account nephew still looking for a mechanic, so he can go fishing and not work? Because this is Tom and he is looking for work and his son Adam is looking for a meal, a piece of cake and a bath. I bet his clothes could use a washing too."

Sally gives the man and boy the once over, then with a sharp nod of her head. "Let me make few calls I'll get back to you in a few minutes." She turns and leaves without another word.

Tony takes the menus leaving the man too stunned to say anything else. Not long after Gloria came up to the table laden with a tray with food. Coffee for Tom and a large glass ofchocolate milk for the child.

Tony slipped outside in the small yard in the back, he hits three on his speed dial, before he starts to water his herbs.

"McGee."

"Probie, how are you?"

"Tony is there something wrong? You never call in the middle of the day."

"Nothing is wrong, I need a favor. Can you run a name for me? Tom Morris he says he was let go last week from the Corps. I need to know what his story is?"

Hearing Tony's name Gibbs stand goes over to McGee's desk and takes the desk phone away from his ear then puts it on speaker. He isn't in the least bit surprised when he hears Tony's voice say hello boss. He can even hear the grin that he is sure his former SFA has on his face.

"Explain?" Gibbs orders knowing full well that he no longer has the right to order Tony, but still knowing that Tony will answer him.

"I need some information on a former marine that just came into eat with his son. I just want his back story. He says he's not UA and I believe him."

"Do it McGee, run the name."

It only takes McGee a minute to access the information. " He was let go last week compassionate discharge, his wife was killed in a training accident the wreckage of the helicopter has yet to be found. No other family was able to take his child so he could finish his tour, he only had six months left. Honorable discharged no bad reports in his file, rank of Gunny. His team had won every competition entered for the last three years speed, and accuracy in putting together and repairing destroyed vehicles. In fact they've been banned from entering anymore the brass said it wasn't fair to the rest of the teams."

"Thanks Tim."

"Ball's in your court DiNozzo what are you going to do?"

"Well, feed him and the boy, help him get a job, they can stay with me, I bet Miss Sally has them settled in by the end of the week."

"Good." Gibbs replies then hangs up the phone.

Tony looks at his phone and shakes his head some things never change. He thinks.

He follows as Miss Sally walks up to the table carrying two plates both with a piece of her chocolate cake.

"I don't understand, why are you helping me?" Tom asks as the plates are put on the table.

"I'm not doing anything for you that I wouldn't do for anyone else. Well that and my former boss would head slap me into next year if I didn't help a Marine father. So this is what we can do for you. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you very much for all of the reviews and for alerts and favorites. Here is the next chapter._

With help from Miss Sally and her church, it was just a little over a week before Tom and his son were settled into a very nice apartment. A single man with a child to raise on his own was not unheard of but, the ladies thought he could use a helping hand. So they did, cooking from time to time, cleaning and watching his son while he worked.

If he had his way Adam would have stayed with Tony and his friends at the diner more than he did, he had more fun there. No one pinched his cheek and made a fuss over him. He earned his keep, like the ladies liked to call it. And he got to eat chocolate cake and drink cold milk.

He opened the door for the older people and would help move chairs out of the way when Mr. Bobby came in, on account he uses a wheelchair. A couple of time he even went and told Miss Gloria that some one wanted more coffee. But the best part was when he read out loud from the book he was handed, by an gruff older man. The man would growl and huff but once he started to read the man's expression would soften and he would listen intently as he read. From time to time Adam would get stuck on a word the man would help him sound it out.

Adam's teacher came into the diner spotting Tony she goes straight to him, she was not happy if her frown was anything to judge by.

"Mr. DiNozzo, I'd like to have a few words with you about Adam."

"It's Tony please, what about Adam?"

"I'm concerned about the amount of time he is spending here, he is always talking about earning his keep. Is he working here?"

"Do you want to see how Adam "earns" his keep? Turn around, and look in the corner."

The teacher looks and is astounded as she observes Adam reading to an older man, she recognizes as a teacher that retired fifteen years earlier. A man who had left teaching to write a series of children's books.

"He does this everyday?" She asks turning back to a smiling Tony.

"No, only when his sitters are running behind, his father knows. Adam enjoys reading and the older customers like to hear him read."

"Well I guess I have nothing to worry about then. He is reading above his grade level, now I know why."

"I wouldn't worry about Adam too much he has a lot of people looking out for him and his father. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

The diner was hopping with all of the fishermen coming into the area for the tournament, so much so that Tony opened early Monday morning just for the coffee, breakfast crowd, but for take out only. With just Helen, and Ben it worked out well they made short work getting the orders filled and out the door.

Later that day he walked into the police station pulling a cooler on wheel behind him. He didn't have to wait long as Matt knew he was coming. Getting passed Joe at the desk was always a hassle.

"What did you bring us today Tony? We're starved." Matt calls out to him as he waves him over.

Seeing Tony come into the squad room the other detectives gather around Matt's desk and wait for the food to be revealed. "White bean Chile, I also have corn bread, tortillas and sour cream, cheese, and extra scallions. On account of I know just how much you boys, and ladies, like to chew on them. Oh and this." he says smiling as he pulls a bottle of hot sauce of his pocket.

He watches as the detectives eat and enjoy some down time. He looks over at the large white board where the detective work some of their John Does. People that need names and cases that need closure.

"Just how long have you guys been working on the serial, Matt?"

"What serial?" Brian bellows as he fills his bowl. Hearing his voice everyone in the room stood and waited.

"Sir." A non pulsed Tony turns and looks at his new friend.

"What makes you think it's a serial case?"

"The origami." then he turns and point to three of the pictures of the dead they had small origami animal in every picture. One hidden in tree, one sitting on a rock, the last one a few feet away from the body partially covered by a leaf. " I thought you knew."

"Damn it, why didn't anyone notice before?"

"Tony?"

"Matt, my best advice to you is call the FBI, the BAU they're good with this stuff. If I had to guess if you have three on the board you have more in cold cases."

"You heard the man, start looking at cold case look for the origami animals in the photographs." Brian orders leaving with a bowl of Chile.

"I'll be going now, I'm sorry guys. Matt just drop off the kit when you leave okay?"

The detectives in the squad watch as Tony leaves walking just a bit slower leaning on his cane.

"Matt how did he see that so fast? And we missed it?" his partner asks.

"Tony's brain is wired differently, when he was a detective in Baltimore he has a ninety-six percent solve rate for a two man team, At NCIS his teams solve rate was ninety-eight."

It didn't take long for the team to decide to go once the facts were put in front of them. In total they had eight victims going back five years. But he police were still looking in the archives for more.

"Garcia, did they say who it was that made the connection that these cases were linked. They look like hunting and fishing accidents?" Reid asks as he starts to gather his things.

"No, I did get an email an hour ago, telling me they found a new victim this morning, the M.E. estimates he had been dead two days. I'll keep digging let you know what I find."

They didn't waste any time when they landed going straight to the police station.

After everyone had been introduced they split up, Morgan and Rossi into the woods where the latest victim was found. Reid and Jayje to talk to the M.E., leaving Hotch and Prentiss in the station going over the cases they had found.

It was drizzling with rain by the time everyone met up again. With Emily's help they found four more in the stack of cold cases.

"You look like you could use a hot meal and some coffee." Matt observes as the last of the team came walking into the squad room. "Tony's Place is not far and the food is good, the coffee is always fresh, hot and abundant."

Knowing that Garcia would need time to run the faces and the few prints they had through her system. The team agreed to go and eat a late lunch.

By shoving two tables together they had room enough for all of them. No sooner had they sat down before Gloria and Helen came over with cups and two pots of coffee.

"The boss says, no charge for the coffee, twenty percent off on the order on account you are here working, and before you ask you're getting the same deal he gives to military and the police boys. He said to tell you that if you're going to be needing food later to come here, only to the upstairs apartment he'd feed you. Mathew will show you the way, isn't that right Mathew ?"

"Yes Miss Gloria it won't be a problem at all. Where is he anyway?"

"He went to Davis farm with Ben. They slaughtered a calf he went to get some of the bones and with luck some of the meat scrapes."

They didn't linger over the food as good as it was, which surprised the team they were used to having diner food tasting the same no matter were they were across the country. But the offer to come back to be fed was different, it did set off some bells. Like maybe the owner was trying to ingratiate himself into the case, his name would be added to the list of suspects, that is after they found out who the man was.

Entering the station the team could sense a change in attitude. It wasn't hard to miss.

"What's going on Mike?" Matt asks as he watches his friend slam his desk phone down.

"Computers are down, internet is too, someone from the road crew cut the line. It won't be fixed for a week or more."

"So we work old school, we've done it before."

"You tell the old man that, he's pissed that we missed the serial he wants it stopped and the killer behind bars, yesterday."

They worked the rest of the afternoon going over what they did know, all men mixed race and ages. Nothing screamed out to the team how to connect them.

"You've been at it for hours it's after seven and you're not making any headway until your tech gets back to you. If you're hungry we can go over to Tony's place. The restaurant in the hotel closes at eight, besides Tony is a better cook." It was frustrating to the team not being able to make any headway, the detective was right, food and rest while they waited for Garcia to get back to them.

They follow Matt over to the diner then into a fenced in back yard. After a single flight of stairs they waited while Matt used his key to open the door to the apartment.

"You know Molly, if I had been only a second quicker. . "

Matt laughs as he watches Tony doing sit-ups while Molly, his twenty pound Ragdoll cat, sat on his ankles. "You always talk to your cat it's not like he can answer you. I brought the Feds to take you up on your offer."

Tony looks up from his place on the floor as the seven people fill his living room.

"Just give me a minute." They watch as he shoos his cat off of his legs then stand with the help of a near by chair. Wearing only a tee shirt and shorts the agents can see the damaged done to his legs by bullets both knees were damaged one severely by a bullet. It was a miracle that the man could stand and put any weight on his legs at all.

"Molly leave the nice lady agents alone. You'll have to excuse him, he tends to be a bit of a flirt."

"He's a Ragdoll isn't he?" Reid asks as the cat came over and sniffed his leg.

"Yes he is, the big lug. You must be starved, the bathroom is down the hall second door on the right, if you want to clean up. I hope you like baked ziti with sausage I thought you might like something filling and warm."

"We were hoping you could tell us who you are and why you offered to feed us and at a discount no less." Jayje asks him.

"Matt you didn't tell them? They probably think I'm the unsub trying to needle my way into their case."


	4. Chapter 4

Hearing those words come out of his mouth, Hotch stares folding his arms across his chest he waits. Tony looks at him and smiles one of his million dollar smiles.

He points to himself. "Anthony DiNozzo Junior, formerly of NCIS, senior field agent to Gibbs; MCRT. Bullet tore through my thigh and my knee a year and a half ago. Can't work the field, I won't jockey a desk. Just so you know, Gibbs has a better glare. Now coffee, tea, or water?"

Rossi gives him the once over. "You're the one who spotted the origami."

"Guilty. The little animals just seemed out of place. So you still think I'm the unsub?"

"Until Garcia clears you, all bets are off." Is Hotch's retort.

"I would offer you wine but as you're all on duty, I do have ginger-ale I like it with chunks of fruit." He says as he puts a large bowl filled with salad and another with bread on the table.

It was Rossi's reaction that Tony enjoyed the most as they ate the food. The way he closed his eyes then licked his lips. The other agents just ate not really expressing any feeling for the food.

"You know Tony, my wife is going to angry with me if I gain anymore weight."

"I'm not forcing you to eat my food, eat the salad. I wouldn't want to be the one to make your wife angry."

Hearing the ribbing that can only come from a long friendship Morgan asks. "You two have known each other long?"

"College, Ohio state. We were in the same Frat house." Tony answers.

It was Matt who told them their history, leaving nothing out . He wanted the agents to trust both Tony and himself.

"I have a really bad sweet tooth, I have biscotti or shortbread if you like, with your coffee." He offers as he stands and starts to clear the table.

"You know better, get out Molly go lay on the couch." Tony nudges his cat out from under the table as he starts to paw Jayje's foot.

"Why is your male cat named Molly?" Emily asks as she scratches the cat behind his ear.

"Because he belonged to a three year old girl and she named him. The family moved to Oregon, dad got a job offer at a better hospital."

Answering his cell Morgan has to suppress a laugh when Garcia starts to babble. He put the cell on speaker so they can all hear her. "What's going on down there the computer system is down and I can't send you anything. I've been trying to get a hold of you for over two hours nothing is going through. I found IDs for five of the names. I've put them in the system and I'm looking for family. And to see if they connect somehow."

"There is a problem with the phone an internet system P.G., someone on the road crew cut the wires." Emily explained smoothly.

"Boneheads! How am I suppose to keep in touch with you and feed you information if I can't reach you? I also ran some of the people in the town starting with the local LEO's and their family and friends. All of them are clear as far as I can tell, I also found a surprise, a retired federal agent from NCIS, Anthony DiNozzo Junior, bullet in his knee ended his carrier. He has a long history of being a top notch investigator, and an undercover specialist. He has been offered jobs from every agency including ours, has been known to think outside the box finding clues and trails that make no sense until he points them out. His closure rate at some of his past postings before he became an agent were always in the high nineties, even before he became a detective. He got his gold shield in Philly before he was thirty working undercover, for us, he left Philly after the case was closed too hot for him, from there he went to Baltimore then Gibbs from NCIS, hired him after finding out his partner was dirty. All around good guy and good looking, has a reputation of being a player like Morgan, but from what I can find it's all talk just like Derek, with the hours you guys work who has time to serial date. He has a trust fund that he hardly touches, also he has two sealed files in our system. I didn't open them. He was exposed to Y-pestis in a bio-hazard attack while at NCIS, he survived, barely, left him with compromised immune system, and from I've been able find out scarred lungs. So how come I can reach you now your signal is very strong stronger than the one in the police station?"

Derek looks over at Tony with a Cheshire Cat smile before replying to Garcia. "Thanks baby-girl, we'll talk to you later." Derek tells her then ends the call.

"I can answer that, my former Probie came and revamped my system. I didn't ask and he didn't tell. Gibbs and the bosses want to make sure I'm okay. I'm on a lot of lists for criminals that want me dead. One group of people in Philly, the Macaluso family would like nothing more than to see or hear that I'm no longer alive,"

"I thought your name sounded familiar. You kept the federal prosecutors busy for almost three years bringing down that crime family." Hotch informs him.

"I like nothing more than to keep a bunch of lawyers neck deep in paperwork. Keeps them out of the way."

Rossi smiles before he says anything. "Not a fan of lawyers I take it?"

"They have their place in the system, I'm just not found of defense lawyers. They always like to cause trouble, try and poke holes in air tight cases. That's one thing I'm glad I no longer have to deal with. So are all bets off now, agent Hotchner?"

"Yes."

"Would anyone like some coffee?"

He didn't get a foot away before his cell started to ring. He laughs slightly looking at the expression on the faces of the agents in his dinning room hearing the ring tone of Chopin's Funeral march. "Gibbs was a sniper. The ring tone suits him."

Putting the cell on speaker he answers. "Hi Gibbs kind of late for a social call isn't it?"

"You have a serial killer down there and you didn't call me? One of the victims is a marine we thought had gone UA. McGee got a beep or whatever it's called on his computer. You talk to your buddy I want in, dead Marine; my case." Gibbs growled.

"Hey Gibbs I don't work for you anymore remember? As for the case you're too late the BAU is here working it."

"What the hell are the mind readers doing there? They will muck up the whole thing with their mumbo jumbo."

"Not just any mind readers as you call them, they sent their A team you know the same one that have a closure rate the same as yours ninety-eight percent. Good team as I recall you calling them before."

"You fix it and tell them I'm coming, bringing Ducky, McGee and Bishop, with me."

"I'll try, one thing call Fornell and ask him to point you to their tech analyst, they are going to need her here. The system is down here, road crew cut the lines, and they can't get through to her. She can use my system to do what's needed. Oh and Gibbs she sounds like a lady on the phone, make sure she has a seat, not just netting, on that military hop you're going to take." Tony closes the call before Gibbs has a chance to yell.

He shrugs his shoulders as he looks at the team. "Well you're going to need her here and Gibbs will make sure she gets here in one piece. She found out things about me that are suppose to be hidden."

"I'll call her." Jayje says turning away from the table only to have Molly follow her.

"She can stay here and room with Ellie Bishop if you like. Closer to the computers and if she is anything like all of you, closer to the coffee pot."

Just after nine A.M. Gibbs and company walked into the police station. He flashed his credentials to the desk officer then growled when he was told to wait. That someone would be out to get them.

The chief walked toward the desk with purposeful strides. "You knew they were coming and still you insist on playing games, one more stunt like this and you'll be back walking a beat. And from now on, you let Tony in when ever he comes, understand?"

"Yes sir." Joe replies sharply Garcia looks at him and sees a flash of anger in his eyes as he answers.

"If you agents will follow me, I'll bring you to the rest of the group." The Chief tells them before turning to lead the way.

Rossi happily take the bags she is holding out of her hands. "Kitten you made it."

"Agent Gibbs was very kind to me, made sure I had a pillow to sit on and that I was comfortable. Gave me some tea, he even stopped so I could use the ladies room. Somehow I got the impression from his team he doesn't do that too often."

Her team was use to her ramblings when she was nervous, they took it as a good sign that she was fine.

He gets a better grip on the bags then places a hand on her shoulder. "I'll bring Garcia over to Tony's place she can get set up. I'll get her started with what we know so far."


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch nods then turns back to the table with all of the information they have acquired so far. With nothing solid to go by they had to see just what they had in common.

Outdoors men.

Hunters.

Fishermen

None of the murders were committed the same way, some looked like they were hunting accidents, others drownings, one even had a knife imbedded in him as if he had fallen on it. All of them died instantly, with no struggle at all.

It was just after six-thirty when Tony climbed the stairs to his apartment. Closing the restaurant just after six it didn't take long to get things ready for the next days work. With a folder in his hand and a bank bag for the days receipts he went to the small office then knocked on the door jam.

"Hi Penelope, I just need to put some money in the safe. Could you let me know when your done I need to enter some information into the account program for the business."

She nods her head smiling then opens her hand for the folder. "I can do it for you. If you'd like."

"Thanks that would be great my typing skills are more of a hunt and peck style than real typing. I'll make some coffee, before I start on making something for everyone to eat."

Three days, all they have to show for it is a long list of names with shared interests. It was going no where fast and no one was happy about it. The unsub wasn't leaving anything behind except for the little origami animals.

The entire group look up when Matt came over looking overwork and disgusted. "We just got a call, some kids found a body near a fishing stream. I'll take you out there as soon as your ready."

Hotch and Gibbs look at one another and nodded. "McGee you shoot and make sure you get every possible angle. Bishop bag and tag. Ducky they more than likely have their own ME, but you can give us your opinion."

"Of course Jethro, I've already spoken to the good Doctor here, he has given me permission to do what ever is needed."

Splitting up and doing what they all do best was easy. No one fought over who was the Alpha. They just did what was necessary.

Ducky conferred with the local M.E. as they both examined the body. Gibbs watched everything that was going on making sure that Tim and Ellie didn't miss anything.

"Gentlemen and ladies, if you could come here please."

"What is it Dr. Mallard?" Hotch asks respectfully.

"I do believe that this hook is not the kind to use for stream fishing." Ducky looks at the agents then continues. "My colleague and I believe that this man was murdered at least twelve hours ago. This hook was embedded into his carotid, he exsanguined."

J.J. tilts her head slightly. "Thank you Dr. Mallard." while Derek offers his hand to help the older man stand.

"How very kind, thank you young man."

"Anytime Dr. Mallard."

"Ducky, please you must all call me Ducky." He tells them with a smile.

"I could use some coffee." Gibbs says to no one in particular.

"We should go back and see if P.G. has anything new for us. We can add this man to the list." Emily tells Hotch.

"I do have a few things I would like to discuss with all of you. After reading the autopsy reports and conferring with the good doctor here, I believe I have information that will help with your profile." Ducky informs them

It was the mid-morning lull at the diner, the breakfast and coffee crowd were long gone, just the stragglers remained. The older ladies drinking tea in one corner and the old men drinking coffee in an other. The men were loud and boisterous while the ladies clicked their tongues disapprovingly. All in all a very normal morning, Tony couldn't help but smile when the door opened and a man came in greeting Tony warmly. He has the same dependable presents as Sally, someone who knows the value of hard work and helping others.

He remembers the first time he met him, he was leaning on his car's fender looking at some of the animals through his scope then sketching, he was in no way as good as Kate was, but he wasn't half bad. It pasted the time and it kept him from getting rusty.

 _Tony heard him come up behind him before he could say anything. "You scouting places to hunt young man?"_

 _"No just sketching." Tony answers handing the man the sketch pad he was using._

 _"Don't you hunt deer?"_

 _"Can't bad knees, besides I would never be able to eat it all, it would be a crime to let it go to waste. Now rabbit, yes I could do that, I'd make a nice stew."_

 _They spent an hour or so chatting getting got know one anther, after being in law enforcement for so long Tony felt comfortable with him, he didn't raise any flags and he didn't have any bad tells. About a month later Tony was surprised to see the man at his back door holding a package with a freshly dress rabbit inside._

 _"Thought you might like to make some stew."_

 _"Thank you, let me pay, how much do I owe you."_

 _"Nothing, enjoy the stew." he replied as he waved while walking away._

"George how have you been?" Tony asks already setting a cup on the counter for his friend.

"Good Tony, what about you?"

"Same. What's new?"

"Been out of town just came back this morning went to see my sister in Texas. Her husband broke his leg they needed a hand."

"So that's were you've been. You haven't been in to eat in a couple of months." Tony replies as he fills George's cup with fresh coffee.

Tony chats with his friend as he eats his late breakfast. Watching as the man plays with the paper place mat.

George pays for his meal and leaves just before the lunch hour starts, surprisingly lunch is not even half of the business they usually get.

Tony knew the agents were in the dinner just from the pots of coffee that were being made. He also knew that if he wanted to send a message it would have to be one that Gibbs would understand and pass on.

He pulled the ladies aside and told them that his knee was causing him a considerable amount of pain and they would be closing in half hour. He asked the ladies to tell the guests. He also asks Miss Sally if she would please come up to his home because he had some things he wanted to discuss with her.

Gibbs waits until their waitress has left before he says anything. "Tony would like us to join him when the place closes."

"How do you know?" Reid asks.

"Because Anthony, will fuss like a baby over a paper cut, but not blink if he is in serious pain. He ignores the pain and works through it, it comes from having a difficult childhood."

"It also comes from being frequently physically beaten and mentally abused as a child, and hiding your injuries." Hotch adds grimly.

"Just how good an agent was he?" Derek asks.

"The best I've ever worked with, I hated seeing him go. I'd follow his lead if I were you."


	6. Chapter 6

Forty five minutes later while the ladies and Ben finished closing the restaurant, while Sally and Tony were getting comfortable at the dinning room table. Tony had switched on the coffee machine and put the kettle on for tea, then he placed a tin of cookies on the table. Remembering the unspoken rule with agents, eat when you can.

"The kettle and the coffee maker are on." he calls out to the teams as he hears them come into his home.

"Anthony I must insist that you elevate that leg and ice it."

"I lied Ducky, I'm fine."

"Which means it hurts." Ducky tells him as he sits down next to Miss Sally.

Tony waits until both teams were gathered around the table. With Penelope sitting at one end with the laptop open. The BAU team was curious to see just what Tony was going to do, but they trusted Gibbs enough do as he suggested and let Tony do his thing.

Once everyone is as comfortable as they could get. Tony put his mug down he smiled his best one trying to put Sally at easy.

" Everyone says you're the one to go to if you want information about who's who and what's going on, so Miss Sally, tell us about George and his family, please."

She looks at him then at the agents, huffing slightly she nods her head.

"Our great-grandfathers use to run moonshine together. Just before world war II. This is going way back."

"Men had to do what they could to feed their families Miss Sally, we aren't here to judge. And I know for a fact that there are still one or two very nice stills out there. They make a very nice flavorful product. No worries these agent won't say anything they aren't the AFT. I'll tell you a secret, the alphabets don't like to share with one another." hearing this some of the agents smile softly. " I'm more curious about George's family what did they teach their sons, things that are passed down."

"I know that his grandfather came back from Japan a changed man, according to my Gran that is, he hated killing of any kind."

"I saw George making an owl out of the place mat today lots of folds. The little thing looked like it could fly."

"He learned that from his grandfather, he taught all of his sons and grandsons. The only one that took a liking to it was Bill, he could make all sorts of things, boxes, airplanes animals, dragons, you name it he could make it. He was youngest by twenty years, he was a surprise the baby of the family. Now he is throw back, would rather live in a cabin and grow his own food, in the back woods than live in town. It's a real shame too, he was a good family doctor, it's so hard to find good doctors willing to work in places like ours."

Tony tips he head slightly and sits forward. "Miss Sally, why did he move to the cabin?"

Sally shakes her head then exhales softly. "It must be almost six years ago this month, he came up here with his wife she was five years younger than him. They were so in love you could see it the way they looked at each other. They decided to settle here, the doctor's office had a little apartment it was perfect for them, at least until they could find a house they liked.

She went searching for berries not far away from the George's house, they were having picnic on account of his boy had just come back from the college. She was shot and killed by a hunter looking to bag a twelve point buck, he was looking for a trophy for his den. He got off, the courts said it was an accident on account of it was hunting season and Kathy wasn't wearing any orange, she was wearing a green sweater and blue jeans, the thing is she was seven months along at the time. Bill just closed up shop and moved to the old family cabin he's been there ever since."

Tony looks at the faces of the other agents then at Gibbs. The silent communication only lasted for a few seconds. "Thank you so much Miss Sally for telling us. Now my old partner Tim will bring you home, if you don't mind. One thing Miss Sally don't go fixing him up with one of your church friends like you did for Tom, he has a nice girlfriend at home."

"If you say so, but what kind of a woman lets her man leave town with a missing button on his shirt?" Sally huffs.

They waited until Tim and Sally had left before they anything was said, with fresh coffee poured into the cups they got down to business.

Gibbs wastes no time trying to move things along. "Ducky you said there was something that you wanted to tell us."

"Quite right, it all makes sense now. You see after reading the autopsy reports and examining the last body, The killer, or unsub, as you like to call him. Has medical knowledge the deaths were always instant no lingering pain and they were always blitz attacks, they never knew what happened. It happened too fast for them to put up a struggle."

"If I can make a suggestion I'll call Matt you can make plans to go there tomorrow morning, he grew up the area. You'll need a guide to the cabin."

"Tony you wouldn't happen to know the last name of Bill would you?" Penelope asks.

"It's Hamilton , Penelope. I was planning on giving you all stir fry and rice, if that's alright?" He left not even waiting for a reply.

Rossi followed Tony into the kitchen, he stood to one side and watched as Tony got all of the ingredients out of the fridge, a mound of vegetables and some flank steak. Putting two cutting boards and two knives on the counter. Only then does he reach for his cell.

"Hello, Tony what's up?" Matt asks

"I'm making stir fry, your wife will like that you're eating healthy also the BAU team thinks they know who the suspect is. Come eat they need your help, thirty minutes."

"Okay."

Rossi says nothing as Tony digs out a medium sized pot and a bag of jasmine rice. "I'll start the rice, if you want to start cutting up the vegetables, agent Rossi."

"I think we are past the agent stage don't you Tony? Dave is fine. By the way you mentioned something about a flavorful product."

Tony smiles then points to a cabinet. "Top shelf, mason jar."

With the two men working side by side the work went quickly. They made sure to set aside some of the vegetables before any of the meat was added, for Penelope.

Tony had been practicing making miso soup and now was as good a time as any to test it out on some willing testers. He found it to be filling if he added enough vegetables to it, sometimes he added baby shrimp. The ingredients were easily available on line and it took no time to put together.

What he liked about it most was the low calorie factor, his work out routine had changed dramatically since he was shot. He could no longer run for cardio to stay in shape. So he had to be careful about what he ate.

He could also have it on the table in fifteen minutes give or take a minute or two. The last thing he did was cut up some tofu in to little cube, tossing them into the soup for the final five minutes.

It was just past eleven when she woke up, she laid there for a few minutes trying to figure out what woke her. Then she heard it again it a soft grunt and then a thud.

She didn't need to change as she was sleeping in shorts and a FBI tee-shirt she padded out of the bedroom barefooted and without her glasses. She stood still as she watched Tony lift the dumb-bells in the air count to five then stretch out his arms before letting them gently touch the floor. He turns his head slightly and sees her and the concerned look oh her face. Rolling the weight under the couch, he stands, then tries his best to give her his best million dollar smile.

"Sucks doesn't?" she sweeps by him making her way to the fridge. "Do you have any red wine?"

He doesn't say anything to her just watches as she mixes red wine with ginger-ale. After she places two glass on the counter she hands him a towel to wipe his face.

Looking at her without her glasses under the dim light of the kitchen's night light. He has a vague memory of her. "We've met before, haven't we?" He asks her after he take a sip.

"A few years ago, I was in my red hair period then, you chased off a guy that was hassling me? I was out with some friend, I was the third wheel that night? You didn't even let me thank you properly. You just went back to your date, a pretty lady with short black hair and legs that went on for miles. If I remember correctly she had on a red dress that could pass as a second skin."

He smiled slightly"Ah Lexi." then he frowned "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

" It was a long time ago I didn't think you would remember, I mean you must help lots of women getting hassled in clubs and bars."

"Not as many as you think." He finishes his drink as well as the rest of hers. Standing next to her leans down and kisses her softly on the lips. "I like the blond hair better, Penelope."

Neither of them notice Ellie standing in the shadows watching as Tony brings Penelope in to his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so very much for all of the reviews, the add on to favorites and the alerts_.

As much as he wanted to get involved in the case he knew better. Dressing in his favorite dark blue work shirt, he made sure that it covered his weapon and back holster, just like he did every morning. He missed his old job, but he couldn't linger on the longing for it. He got to work, pancake batter does not make itself neither do home fries.

It was just after ten in the morning when he started getting a funny feeling, something was just off. He couldn't put his finger on it, there was no rain in the forecast so his knees didn't hurt more than usual as they tended to when there was rain coming. No one he knew was sick, the ladies and Ben were all accounted for, he just couldn't shake the feeling. The more he thought about the more he came to realize that he was just worried about the agents and not being able to have their six. He hated not being able to protect his friends old one and new ones.

He watched as Penelope walked in and sat at one of the counter chairs, then as Helen poured her a cup of coffee.

"Hi, did you sleep well?"

"I did. Thanks for leaving the coffee machine already for me. I love just having to push one button for coffee."

"You're welcome, you hear from your team yet?" He asked through the service window.

"On their way back." she answers quickly.

He knows something happened just from the tone of her voice. "Penelope?"

She shakes her head. "He wouldn't come out, admitted to the killings, According to Emily he was raving about careless hunters killing for pleasure and trophies and not for food. He opened the door raised his rifle and." She doesn't finish letting the rest left unsaid.

"Suicide by cop." Tony says softly.

"Yeah, now they all have to deal with it. The paperwork not to mention the counseling that they will be made to go to."

" I'm sorry Penelope, how about I make you something to eat."

A sad expression crosses her face but just as quickly leaves it. " A veggie omelet, with cheese?"

Smiling as he looks a the BAU's favorite tech. "Coming right up."

He comes out himself to serve her as he puts the plate down in from of her letting his hand touch hers for a minute, he hears the door chimes ringing.

The smile on his face instantly vanishes when he sees someone from his past that he thought he would never see again. Stepping away from Penelope and everyone else, he casually waves his arms behind him signaling his workers to stay back before he moves to the opening between the counter.

"Antonio it has been a very long time, has it not?" The man asks in a sly almost smile holding a weapon by his side.

"Stefano." he replies with no inflection in his voice.

"You know why I'm here. A little bird called Giuseppe let us know where to find you, he has been rewarded handsomely."

"You don't have to do this. Just turn around and leave."

"That is impossible and you know it. Honor is honor."

It happened so fast both men fired their weapons at the same time. You could hear screaming coming from women and gasps from the men.

Stefano looks down at his chest and sees red spot growing on his snow white shirt.

"He said you were a cripple, a has-been." A surprised look crosses his face as he falls to the floor.

"I lied." Tony replies as he watches the man gasp then die. Only then does he allow himself to collapse hard the floor, with all of his weight on his knees.

"Penelope, sweetheart, could you. .. " is as far as he gets, watching her reach for her cell phone.

Morgan answers his cell with a smile. "Baby girl."

"Come quick, guns. Shot fired, Tony's hurt, man dead." she tells him quickly all in one breath.

"On our way."

Miss Sally grabs some clean towels and goes to Tony, she lifts his shirt then starts applying pressure on his side where she sees him holding himself.

"Hold that there, stay put." She orders.

"Yes Ma'am." he whispered back. Knowing the sight of blood might worry people he lowers the shirt to cover the towels but still continues applying pressure.

Everyone could hear the running of several footsteps before they were even seen.

They entered the restaurant with guns drawn, once the sees that no one had any weapons, they holstered them and started to do what was needed. Hotch looks at the dead man then takes Tony's weapon he clears it. "You double tapped him, why?"

"He was here to kill me. I always shoot to kill when someone is trying to kill me." Tony hissed.

"You can't stay here it's not safe anymore." Gibbs tells him.

"He could come work with us. We are a bigger agency, we can protect him." Rossi suggests.

"Before you decide who get custody of me, would you mind getting Ducky, I don't wear a vest anymore and I caught a round." Tony says through clenched teeth. He slowly lets out a breath coughing as he watches the agents talk to the people in the restaurant taking statements from all of them as well as his ladies and Ben

"Why the hell didn't you say something before?" Gibbs asks making room for Ducky to get close to Tony.

"Mm Dave." Tony calls to him through clenched teeth.

He squats down in front of the man he had come to respect in the short amount of time that they had been acquainted.

" Watch the marinara would you please and ask Penelope to show you the recipe 71 it's in the testing folder, it's important." he whispers to him in Italian.

Back on his feet he looks at the his friend. "Kitten I need a recipe from his testing file. It's called recipe 71."

"I'll go print it out, it will save time." Penelope looks at Tony one more time then calls over her shoulder as she leaves through the kitchen taking the back stairs to his apartment.

A small chuckle can be heard coming from Tony as Ducky takes over applying pressure on the wound.

"You want to tell us what's so damn funny DiNozzo?" Gibbs barks.

"I don't have to do any paperwork this time, no federal forms for discharging my weapon, no forms to submit for the legal department in triplicate, or any of the other mountain of forms that need to be filled out. Just a witness statement fist time in almost twenty- one years.

"That's what you think." Both Hotch Gibbs tell him.

"A softly said swear then a sharp intake of air is all they hear Tony from him as he tries to stand.

"Stay put or I'll head slap you." He says glaring at Tony.

"Yes Boss." he replies out of habit.

"Not before I do, you won't." Miss Sally tells him as she adds her glare to his.


	8. Chapter 8

Penelope returns just as Tony is being placed on the stretcher, she can see that the blood soaked towels are on the floor, but it's the body that has her stomach do some flip flops.

"I have no idea what this thing says, it's all in Italian." Swallowing dryly she keeps her eyes closed as she hands the papers to Rossi.

"You didn't get it translated before you came down?" Gibbs asks with a touch of anger in his voice.

"Don't worry about it Gibbs, Tony knows I'm fluent in Italian.

"He had a program set up in his computer that this would be sent to the FBI if anything ever happened to him. He could check in with his smart phone and reset it. I don't know how I missed it."

"Well you didn't use his computer, or did you?" Emily asks.

"Just once I was in his office and I volunteered to enter the delivery and sales information he had for the day. I just did that I didn't snoop, surprisingly."

A smiling Morgan can't resist teasing. "You didn't snoop baby-girl, be still my heart."

"I know, what's wrong with me?" She answers then closes her eyes tightly.

"Garcia who would have gotten the recipe?" Reid asks as he looks over Dave's shoulder.

" S.S.A. Fornell."

"They have history, and Tony trusts him." Gibbs supplies.

Morgan goes to Penelope when he sees her look at the body again, turning pale with a slight hint of green, he turns her away from the bloodily mess on the floor . "Go upstairs make tea, baby girl." He whispers into her ear.

After watching Rossi read for at least five minutes, Hotch and the rest of the team can see Gibbs start to get very impatient "Dave, what's it say?" Hotch asks.

He looks up and into the eyes of a very worried and determined Sally. "Can you and the rest of the staff handle shutting down the place? We are going to need to take pictures and document the scene."

"Yes we can do it. You all go upstairs and do your talking there on one will bother you. I'll take care of the marinara I know just how Tony does it. He said that taking extra care of the sauce makes all the difference in the end."

"He's right, and thank you Miss Sally." Rossi tells her.

"McGee you and Bishop do what's needed. Then meet us upstairs."

It didn't take long they already had the statements from the people in the restaurant once they were allowed to leave the it was only a matter of a fifteen minutes of work. Tony hadn't lost his ability to shoot. His aim was once again on point.

No one from the BAU was surprised to hear retching when they entered the apartment.

"She has a hard time dealing with bodies." JJ explains.

"She'll be fine and once she comes back she'll be able to help us." Emily tells Gibbs after seeing the sour expression on his face.

"Okay Kitten?"

"I'm good." She asks then takes a sip of water.

"Call Tony's friend Matt, Detective Jefferson, ask him to come over. Then dig into officer Joseph Costa's financials

"No need here I am." Matt says as he comes in to the dinning room.

"The witness said that." McGee stops and looks at his notes. " Stefano was bragging that someone named Giuseppe was the informant."

"You have a dirty cop." Rossi tells Matt, talking over McGee frowning at the junior agent at the same time.

"Agent you better have proof of what your saying." Matt replies with anger lacing his voice.

Rossi looks at the man with a glare that most men would step back from. Matt held his ground earning respect from all of the agents. Even Gibbs.

"You know that Tony made a lot of enemies along the way?"

"I know we talked about it."

"He left Philly in a hurry after being involved in a big undercover bust. There was hit put out on him. Except no one knew it was Tony DiNozzo, just his undercover alias. There was a lot of talk and his real name was leaked some how. Tony being who he is kept tabs on things protecting your own ass when you work lots of undercover jobs is just something you do. Especially if you have no backup or very little, he left a file along with some information about a certain Joseph Costa having family from Philly, family that sometime in the past did crossed paths with certain people."

"Holy, Don Vito," Is the loud outburst that brought all conversations to a halt, as everyone turned their attention to Garcia.

" I wonder what my skills set would be worth to them?"

"Garcia." Hotch says sharply as every one else coughed to cover a laugh.

"I followed the money, off shore account, three hundred thousand dollars."

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asks.

"They might have a few good computer savvy people, but I'm better. Yes I'm sure. He also used the computer at the station to check the account. Not a smart thing to do, he didn't even try and hide it, I mean who uses their badge number as a password?" she asks before slipping away.

"Where is his today?" Morgan asks.

"Called out sick." Matt replies softly. He looks at Gibbs then at Hotch. "Tony, how is he?"

"He caught a round." JJ tells him.

"That's not good he had the plague, someone had better call Brad maybe they can do a phone conference or something."

"How the hell do you know Brad ?" Gibbs demands to know.

Matt grins slightly. "After the football game that destroyed Tony's dreams,well all of us in the frat house, got rip roaring drunk and placed a curse on Brad using a doll we made. Mind you Tony was in the hospital and had no idea and we never told him. I'm glad the curse never worked or Tony could have died when he got the plague ."

They all watched as Gibbs pulled out his cell., Pushing speed dial no one was especially surprised when he didn't offer a greeting when the call was answered on the other end.

"Brad, Tony's been shot, caught a round, he is at the hospital with Ducky. Call him would you, please." he closed the call with out saying anything else.

. Even though Gibbs was not his boss, he obediently called Ducky. It would just be easier in the long run. After all Tony would come to his aid in a heartbeat if he ever asked him to.

Penelope walks back with three folders, she gives one to Matt, Gibbs, and Hotch. " I translated all of the information that Tony had, you also have his notes in Italian. You need a real translator that can fix what the program I used missed. I included everything that was found. My statement from what happened earlier when Tony got shot. I'm going to wait at the hospital with Dr. Mallard."

"Kitten?"

She looks at Dave shaking her head at the unasked question. "I'm taking Tony's car. You do what you do, I'm going to go make sure Ducky's okay while we wait, I'll fetch tea for him, call if you need me to search."

"She'll keep us informed." Hotch tells both Gibbs and Matt as they get ready to leave.

* * *

"Ducky? I brought you some tea." she says softly before sitting down.

"Thank you, how kind of you Penelope."

"Any news?"

"None yet my child, Bradley did call me I passed the call on to the doctor in charge of Anthony's care."

He watches as her legs start to bounce in place a steady soft rhythm from her heels hitting the floor.. she stops long enough to dig into her large colorful, pulling out a small tin she opens it for him. " Would you like some organic and holistic honey lemon drops. A friend of mine has a store and she makes and sells these, sometimes I drop one into a cup of tea when I have a cold or a sore throat."

After sucking on the small piece of candy Ducky nods his head. "Very nice my dear. I think I shall have to pay a visit to your friends shop, just what does she call them?"

"Queen Bee lemon drops. She has lots of things, you might like even some of her teas. If you want to stretch your legs for a bit or go to the loo, I can text if anything happens"

"I think I will just a short walk, I tend to get stiff if I sit too long."

* * *

Having decided to go in softly as to not scare this neighbors on his floor. One fast and hard kick from Morgan's boot on the door and they were in the apartment. Joe came out of his bedroom holding his weapon in both hands.

"Put the weapon down Joe and kick it over here." Matt orders.

Seeing the federal agents pointing their weapons at him, he shook his head. All of his dreams of early retirement vanished in a blink of an eye

The agents held back while Matt cuffed Joe then read him his rights.

Rossi can't help but grin as Matt finishes putting the handcuffs on. "Your out of luck, Tony is alive can't say the same for his visitor from Philly."

"I should have broken in and killed him myself then collected the reward I would have been gone before you knew he was dead." Joe defiantly says as he pulls his handcuffs

Gibbs looks at him and shakes his head. "You would have never been able to spend a cent of it, we would have caught you within hours."

"Right you'll never prove a thing." Joe spits back pulling away from Matt again.

"Did he meet Garcia?" Prentiss asks as they follow Matt out.

"Who the hell is Garcia?" Joe snarls as he tries to pull away from Matt's and Morgan's grip.

"Your worst nightmare." Rossi replies

"Damn good agent, I'm ashamed to say that I had my doubts about her."

A laughing Emily can be heard to say. "Don't worry about it Gibbs, just say you're sorry and you can count her as your friend for life. Or don't then see what she can do to your credit history."

"Please just say your sorry, having to deal with an angry Penelope Garcia is not fun and the paper work goes on for days." A grim looking Hotch tells him


	9. Chapter 9

After making sure that Matt made it back to the station and Joe was put in a holding cell. They left after making arraignments to come back and fill out any report that might be needed.

Gibbs and his team wanted to be at the hospital with Tony, and being a former federal agent the members of the BAU wanted to be there as well. They knew that they could offer to give blood if needed, but giving support would be their main propose.

As they were walking up to where Penelope and Ducky were sitting the profilers could see Penelope encouraging Ducky as he was talking, slight gestures and small expressions on her face. They knew she was doing what she does best listing when someone needed to talk.

She touched Ducky's hand and pointed to the agents.

"Any news Duck?" Gibbs asks with his usual bluntness.

"Jethro would it hurt you to be at least a little bit polite, the agents from the BAU are going to think you are a heathen."

"Actually Dr. Mallard, I don't think that particular word is the one you want . . ."

"Reid." Hotch says sharply bring no further comment from the young agent.

Ducky smiles at Reid then tips his head slightly at Hotch. "Anthony's doctor will be out shortly."

They didn't have to wait more than five minutes before the surgeon came over to them.

"I suppose you're all here for Tony? He said there would be a gaggle of agents waiting for news. He even made a bet for which of you would have the best glare." He says before he continuing with a shake of his head. "He'll live, added another scar to his collection, last time I saw that many scars I was in a MASH unit. Through and through the bullet did manage to nick his liver we had the devil of a time finding the bleeder. We gave him a pint to top him off. We put braces on both of his knees and are icing them. We also called Dr. Pit and gave him a report for his records, thanks for letting us know about his lungs it helps as a lot."

"How long does he have to stay, Doctor?" Gibbs asks.

"I'd like him to stay at least a week but after talking to Dr. Pitt, I'll be lucky if we can keep him in bed for two days."

"When can we see him?" Rossi asks.

"Give us a couple of hours, he is still in recovery then we will move him to his room."

Gibbs lets out a long breath. "We should go get some coffee."

"Something to eat would be better all of you have been up since the crack of dawn. I'm assuming that none of you have anything to eat at all." Ducky looks at the group of them and the guilty looks on their faces. " I thought as much. I would be much happier if you eat a piece of fruit, maybe some wheat toast. Something besides coffee."

"Dr. Mallard is right we should eat something before we go back to the police station to fill out the reports." Hotch acknowledges.

"Baby girl?" Derek asks watching as Penelope bypasses the line and starts to go straight to the large round table near the windows.

"Nothing thanks, just tea my stomach is still queasy."

"Right, so tea and toast for Penelope because Ducky knows best."

"Very good Derek, `get yourself something too."

The agents talked shop mostly going over a few of their more memorable cases. It was Gibbs that motioned to Hotch seeing that Penelope is staring out the window lost in some world of her own. After Ellie tries to get attention, by calling her name twice and not getting any response at all.

"Garcia? Is something wrong?" Hotch called out to her.

"I'm sorry did you say something, sir?"

"I want to know if something is wrong you're not usually this pensive."

"No, I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to do something illegal and not get caught, buying a new cheap laptop with to start with, then adding some memory and a bigger hard drive."

Seeing Rossi laugh and the shocked expressions on the agents from NCIS.

"Just who were you planning on hacking?" JJ asks her .

"I planted a bug so I could get back into the who ever sent the hit-man after Tony."

"But that's. . " McGee starts to say.

""I know what it is agent McGee."

"You could go to jail for that." He counters.

"I'm not worried first they would have to prove it's me, secondly the FBI receiving anonymous information is not unheard of, and lastly I have an excellent lawyer."

Gibbs can't help but smile if only fleetingly. "I'm not very good at saying I'm sorry, But I am sorry I doubted you Miss Garcia, please except my apologies. You are as dangerous as you are pretty."

"No, you got that wrong Gibbs, Baby-girl is beautiful, but so much more dangerous with a computer. Even I'm scared of her."

"I accept your apology agent Gibbs." She replies with a bright smile.

"I have a question?" Ellie ask. "Just how well do you know Tony, I mean I thought your team just met him, yet you were kissing in his kitchen last night."

Penelope didn't flinch or even smile. "We only kissed once and well he needed the connection, we also hugged then sat on the couch and talked until just after one in the morning. Besides I knew who he was even before we came down here. He saved me once."

Hotch glares at her. "Finish, how did he save you and why is this the first time I've heard of this?"

"It's not what you think, I was out with some friends, third wheel of sorts. There was this guy who was hassling me. Tony made him stop, led him out of the place, he waved me off when I tried to thank him. He went back to his date I didn't even say one word to him."

"How long ago was this?" Morgan asks.

"A few years ago. I was a red head then."

"What did you talk about?" Gibbs asks.

"This and that. He just needed someone to listen someone who could understand without judging him. So I listened, we talked, laughed. I think he felt better when we finally went to bed. In our own rooms, I'm here to work, not play, just so you know."

"Never had any doubts at all Kitten. None of us did."

"Thank you, sir."

Ducky places his tea cup down. "So what are we going to do about Anthony? He can't stay here. Yes he can protect himself no doubt there. But he does have his Ladies and Bill to think about. What if next time they send more than one person to kill him."

"I don't know Ducky, he has made himself a life here. I don't like that he is so far away, trouble follows DiNozzo like a magnet."

"I have a suggestion., well more of a proposition."

"What is it Dave?" Hotch ask leaning forward.

"My brother and his wife want to move someplace warmer they want to get away from the city. They have always wanted to open a small diner, they use to cater all of the time, in the summer months when their university classes were not in session. I could ask them if they would be interested in looking and maybe buying the place. I'll make sure they know it's a package deal the Ladies and Ben."

"He'll hate us." Tim muses.

"He'll be alive and that's all I care about. He wants to cook in a diner, hell I'll help him buy one he can cook for all the LEO's and agents he wants."

JJ offers her opinion. "Or he could become a consultant for the two agencies. I've seen him work how he picks up the slightest clues, and he has a way with him. Puts people at ease they talk without fear with him."

"Who's going to suggest it to him?" Reid asks looking a the bosses.

When every one looks at Gibbs and Penelope. "You do it P.G. you've built a connection with him and he trust you. Don't push it, tell what we think and about Dave's brother and his wife." Emily tells her.

"I'll do, I just don't want to lose a friend over this."


	10. Chapter 10

_So sorry for the delay hope you all enjoy this one._

She looked up from her laptop when she hears a small groan. Seeing him open his eyes she stands and goes to him.

"I'd asks how you feel, but after talking to Ducky I know you'd just smile and say you're fine. You look like shit just so you know. So would you like so water?"

"Yes please." He takes a few sips of the water then raises the bed so he can be a bit more comfortable.

"Where is everyone?"

"Ducky is taking a much needed tea break and the rest of them are filling out paperwork just like good little agent do. They wanted to get a head start on the case and fill out the reports for helping arrest Joe Costa."

He shifts, then blows out some air. "You need pain meds or a nurse?" Penelope asks him.

"Not yet. So what's the damage?"

"The bullet nicked your liver, they had to dig to find the bleeder. You landed on your knees they are both in braces and being ice, fifteen on, fifteen off. Last time they were in here Ducky told them just to leave them off, for now at least."

"So why are you here, not that I mind?"

"I finished my paperwork and they wanted someone here that you knew when you woke up. Also because."

"Ellie saw us talking and they think you might. ."

She finishes his sentence "Be able to persuade you into moving back home."

"Yeah. I was thinking about it while they were getting me for surgery.

I've made a life for myself here. I have friends and I'm part of the community. But by staying here I could put them all in danger, my staff, those great ladies and Bill. I can't do that do them."

She just looked at him letting him talk, after spending so much of her life with agents an other law enforcement people she knew that he was one of the good guys. She also knew that she wouldn't have to much convincing at all, she had hacked into this sealed files after reading them she knew just what kind of a man he was. One that would never put anyone in danger, not if he could help it.

"So what do I do now any suggestions?"

After giving him more water, she pulled up a chair. "You have two options sell the diner to the ladies and Ben, or sell it to Rossi's brother and his wife they are looking to start the next chapter of their lives."

"Are they willing to run a small diner?"

"Yes and from Dave was telling us they used to cater when they weren't teaching. So they know how to cook and being retired teachers you know that Bill will be getting the extra attention that he needs in learning new skills."

"That's something at least." he says softly.

"You know there is a small diner not far from Quantico that's for sale, about twenty-five seats and booth service too. Just a little bit smaller than what you have now. I bet we could bargain them down in price if you're interested. Or you could work as a consultant for the alphabet agencies."

"It's a lot to think about. Could you ask the nurse to come in please Penelope."

"Sure." she leans over and kisses his cheek. "I'm glad you're going to be okay I'd like to keep you around as a friend."

"Penelope." he calls out to her just as she reaches for the door. Seeing her turn he asks. "How much was I worth for the hit?"

"Three hundred thousand. That was just for the information, I don't know how much they paid the hit-man. Sounds like a badly made mob film calling him a hit-man. So what do they call those kind of men these days?"

"Stupid, for going after me."

"Right, I'll send the nurse right in." She puts her large bag over her shoulder glancing at Tony one last time before she closes the door.

Going straight to the central desk she tells them that Tony is awake and asking for a nurse, more than likely for some pain meds too.

Sighing slightly she goes to the waiting room to find it full of agents. "He's awake and the nurse is with him right now. And before you ask we talked. He knew why I was there before I had a chance to tell him. He's thinking about his options."

"Did he give you any indication which way he was leaning?" Gibbs asks

"You know agent Gibbs, I'm not sure, but if I was going to bet on it I'd say he's coming home once he gets everything settled. Just so you know he's going to hate it. He's happy here for the first time in a very long time he is happy. I for one am sorry he has to leave and come back when he doesn't want to."

"Just what did you talk about last night?" Gibbs asks with just enough fire in his tone.

She smiled sweetly. " Tell me Gibbs, just what is your credit score?"

Morgan stands goes to Penelope turning her swiftly "On that note, baby-girl and I are going for coffee." The agents watch as Morgan puts an arm around her guiding her away from Gibbs and his temper.

Gibbs glares at the two people leaving then at the agents waiting for an answer." What the hell just happened?"

"Flowers?" Reid suggest.

"Chocolate maybe?" JJ says.

Hotch tells them. "Pens, fluffy sparkly, ones six should do."

"And chocolate not the cheap kind either. A two pound box." Rossi adds.

Tim swallows dryly. "I'd do as they say Boss. I've heard of some scary things she can do with a computer and leave not trace that it was her."

The nurse comes over to let them know they can go see him if they want. They know not to stay long but they need to see him just to make sure for themselves that he is on the mend.

"How are you feeling Tony." Rossi asks.

"Fine. A little sore but I've had worse. Thank you for asking."

"Did you accept the pain medication Anthony?" Ducky asks him.

"No the heavy duty stuff Ducky, you know what that does to me."

Hotch doesn't stall just gets right to the point. "You talked to Garcia, she said you knew why we left her here."

"I can see why she is in your team. She is a great listener and doesn't offer empty platitudes. She is the perfect sounding board but you all knew that didn't you?"

"Not always sometimes she rambles and gets off track, like when.. "

JJ smiles then touches Reid's arm. "She's not he only one who gets off track is she Spenc."

"Call your brother Dave, I have two condition before I sell, Ben and the ladies stay."

"What's the other?" Ducky asks.

"They keep the same deal with Miss Sally for the Christmas baking for her church and Ben's savings account."

"I'm sure any arraignment you have with your staff my brother will gladly keep."

"Good now don't you all have things to do? If I'm getting out of here tomorrow I need to sleep."

Once in the hallway, Emily looks at Gibbs then at Ducky. "He really doesn't think that he will be let out of her tomorrow does he?"

"If they don't let him out, he'll go AMA." Ducky answers the shakes his head.

"Why?"

"Because he hates hospitals and doctors in general only two doctors he likes and respects, Ducky and Brad Pitt."

"Just how badly was he abused as a child?" Hotch asks Ducky.

"Enough. If I was a younger man his father would be laying on my table alive while I started my autopsy. I will admit to it being a favorite dream of mine every time that man comes into town to steal, beg and borrow money from Anthony. Then leave without so much as a thank you, for once again leaving Tony with a feeling of being a . . . "

"No need to finish Ducky we understand all to well. Tony survived he is a better man for it."


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you very much for all of the reviews, alerts for this story. I'm can't tell you just how much it mean to me. This should tie things up nicely for his story a follow up of sorts is in the works but on the BAU side of the story._

You could say it was a slam duck as soon as Mark Rossi and his wife stepped into the diner. It was just what they wanted, as for the living area it was perfect with the extra bedrooms for when their children and grand children came to visit.

Tony added the computer and the program that McGee had written into the sale. It worked well for him so he saw no reason it wouldn't work for the Rossi's as well. In the long run it would save them a lot of trouble.

As for the Ladies and Ben, they soon found themselves not as bosses but as extended family members. When Donna Rossi sat down with Miss Sally to talk about the church baking she found a kindred spirit.

Ben look so sad when Tony told him he was leaving, like a child that had lost his favorite toy. "Ben, listen you're going to love working with Donna and Mark they were both teachers I know that they plan on teaching you more just like I was doing." It was hard leaving Ben but he knew that the Rossi's could do so much more for him.

He hugged them all leaving Miss Sally for last, he had come to admire the older woman. He also knew that under the rough exterior lay a heart of gold. He was going to miss them all , Miss Sally she will always hold a special place in his heart.

"I'm really sorry, as much as I want to stay and make a life here, I just can't put you all in danger. It would hurt me too much if anything happened to any of you because of me."

"We understand, and we love you all the more for it. Promise that you will write from time to time."

"I promise Miss Sally. By the way, you do _know_ that George is a widower he eats a lot of his meals in fast food places, he comes here too. Might be nice if you invited him over for Sunday supper after church, that is."

"Are you trying to play matchmaker on me Tony?"

"Well a little might have rubbed off on me, he is a nice man and he eats far too many meals that are not the best for him. I also noticed a couple of his green shirts had buttons sewed on with bright pink thread. All I'm saying is he could use a woman's touch. Next time he is in here sneak a peak at him, he smiles when ever you are around."

He knew he hit pay dirt when she smiled slightly only this time the smile stayed in her eyes making them sparkle.

He didn't look back once he was out the door, seeing Matt by his car holding two brown paper bags. Tony hand to hold back a laugh he knew what was in the bags, mason jars full of a flavorful product. They had drank all of Tony's three nights before while they packed up his things.

"I'd put it in the trunk if I was you."

"Good idea, thanks for this you didn't have too."

"I'm sorry you have to go. I understand why, but it still stinks."

"I don't want to leave Matt, I just can't put the people I've come to love and respect in any danger, You guys don't have the staff to put a guard in the diner and I really can't afford to pay for one either.

Matt nods his head understanding completely. "So call when you stop for the night okay. I put Molly in the back seat , Tom did a great job of making the temporary divider. I don't think he would have liked being cooped up in his crate for hours."

"Not one bit he would have yowled and made a fuss."

"Is your new place all ready?"

"All set between Morgan refitting the bathroom shower with safety bars, Gibbs being there when all my stuff was delivered in the moving truck. I'm good."

"How did you find a house so fast anyway?"

"Agent Morgan he flips houses, he had a good deal for me. I also have a chair lift for the stairs."

"How did you manage that?"

"Funny thing about that, Rossi told me that after eating crow with a side of humble pie Gibbs finally went down to the BAU to apologize to Penelope with a gift of a very pretty china tea pot for one and a tin of tea. If I had to guess Ducky told him what kind of tea. Anyway he stepped in the BAU bullpen talking on his cell yelling at who ever was on the other end. All of the agents just stared and watched him, no one usually raises their voices in that bullpen, they like to keep the stress level down. Agent Hotchner and his team were watching and listening to him for a few minutes it was Penelope who finally took things in hand. She reached over and took the cell out of Gibbs hand. She started to talk to the person in a very sweet voice. She told them that the chair lift was being installed into a home of an agent that had a career ending injury. That he was returning after home after spending some time with some old friends. That she was sure they could reach some kind of an understanding, other wise she would have to go to every website that helped agents, military and police personal, assisting them to settle into civilian life, and leave a bad reviews, for their chair and for bad costumer service and broken promises, that they were only in it for the money and really didn't care about the people they were suppose to be helping. It didn't take long for them to agree to make the delivery that day. She even got them to give back ten percent. Then she promised that I would make glowing recommendations for their system. You know what the kicker was she told them that she was only a concerned citizen that happened to worked for the FBI. I think that's why they caved."

"I'm so glad I never got on her bad side."

" Most people are." Tony sighed then shifted his weight on his legs ever since the shooting his legs have been giving him trouble. "I have a spare bedroom you and your beautiful wife should come and see me, I'll feed you something nice and fattening just so your wife can. . ."

"You will always be smartass Tony, don't ever change." After a quick hug and a firm handshake Matt watched his friend drive away.

Tony didn't drive straight through he stopped once to stretch and to let Molly go and walk in some grass on a leash. A night in a pet friendly hotel, skipping the hotel breakfast he stopped at a coffee shop for coffee and a burrito, for Molly a scrambled egg, he also ate most of Tony's strawberries.

They pulled into the driveway of their new home not long after three in the afternoon. It was a new start and in a way Tony knew that he would be safer in the long run. Now he just needed to find something to do.

He had to laugh when Abby came barreling out of the house with Gibbs standing at the open door just watching. Yeah it was good to be home.


End file.
